onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Rafi
|First = "Dirty Little Secrets" |Last = "And They Lived..." |Count = 3 |Profession = Genie }} Rafi is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is the younger brother of Cyrus. He, along with his two brothers are turned into genies by a magician, Nyx, when they steal water from the Well of Wonders to save their mother, Amara. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Cyrus is spending the day with his brothers, Taj and Rafi, as they often spend it: at a bar, cheating at cards and winning a lot of money. They are feeling rather cocky as they make their way home, but are horrified to see that their house is on fire with their mother still inside. She is badly burned and doesn't have long left to live, and so the three brothers journey to Agrabah's well of wonders in order to obtain magic water that will be able to heal their mother. Here, they encounter Nyx, the water's guardian, who assures them that there will be a price to pay should they steal water. They do so anyway and are able to bring their mother back from the brink of death, but she becomes worried when she learns they used magic to do it. When some of the water is spilled on the floor, Nyx rises from it in order to punish them for choosing desire over fate by making their fate to grant others' their desire. With this, the boys become genies trapped in bottles, which are then dispatched to random locations. Their mother is extremely dismayed. 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} Jafar strolls through the Red Queen's throne room and hastily uses his magic to open the crate containing all three genies' lamps; he takes out Taj's and Rafi's and again uses his magic to force them from their bottles, causing them to appear before him in clouds of orange smoke. The latter seems happy to be free after all these years, but he soon recognizes Jafar standing before him, demanding to know what the evil sorcerer wants. He asks who said he wanted anything, leading Taj to point out that, in all these years, he never once let them out of the bottles, but Jafar retorts that he's never been interested in them before now. He begins to walk around them, explaining that he's curious about the woman who first taught him about genies - whose name was Amara - and wonders if either of the genies before him have ever heard of her. After hesitation, Rafi answers negatively, and Jafar asks if he's sure, informing them that she spent quite some time searching for them and Cyrus. Taj points out that many others have done the same, for genies are rather desirable, and Jafar replies, "Indeed." He then approaches their bottles, ready to put them back in, and they appear surprised that that was all he wanted. He confirms this, saying that he didn't bring them out for their conversation; all he really needed was to get a look at them. The dark magician smiles in a sinister manner, and the two brothers look uneasy. Later on, following Amara's return and Cyrus' death, the two brothers and Will are used by Jafar and Amara to cast the spell that breaks the laws of magic. }} Alice, Cyrus, and the others are able to work together and ultimately defeat Jafar once and for all, as he is turned into a genie and becomes trapped in a bottle for the rest of his days after trying to steal water from the guardian of the Well of Wonders, Nyx, who also lifts Taj and Rafi's curse. The White Rabbit is then able to take Alice home, back to Victorian England, where she marries Cyrus. Among the attendants are Taj and Rafi, who have welcomed Alice as their sister-in-law with opened arms. Alice is then walked down the aisle by her father, Edwin, and Taj and Rafi watch, along with Will, Anastasia, Tweedledum, Mrs. Rabbit, and Alice's family as the White Rabbit joins Alice and Cyrus in holy matrimony. Following the ceremony, everyone from Wonderland and Agrabah says their farewells to Alice and Cyrus before heading home, via the White Rabbit's portal. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo OW113 14.png Promo OW113 19.png Promo OW113 20.png Promo OW113 22.png Promo OW113 23.png Promo OW113 24.png Category:Minor Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Genies Category:Magicians